Til Death Do Us Part
by thebestdamnthings
Summary: I was given new life by an angel of death. Though it seems I might be wrong about the angel part. Dead wrong. AU. SasuSaku. "You know as well as I do that my heart beats only for you. "
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Neither do I own the hundreds of other stories, manga, movies etc etc that may be similar to this since this is one of those seriously common yet not kinda ideas that have been used a lot.**

* * *

I remember this night so clearly, so vividly that it couldn't have possibly been just a dream.

Ino keeps insisting that it wasn't real, just a crazy side effect of all the medicines with names neither of us could so much as pronounce. Of course, at the time, I couldn't care less what was being given to me or what it did to my body so long as it kept me alive.

_"We've done everything that we could..."_

I remember lying in my less than comfortable bed, watching the light of the full moon cast eerie shadows on the bare walls. I remember wishing that Ino had remembered to close the curtains before she'd left for the evening.

I remember listening to the beeping of the monitors, realizing that the time between each beep was growing longer with every passing minute. I'd been in hospitals long and often enough to know that wasn't exactly a good thing.

This was it.

I'd been living on borrowed time since the day I was born, effectively cheating death for the last fifteen years. I knew that I should have considered myself lucky to have survived for so long, but I seriously doubt anyone could blame me for wanting to stick around for a little while longer.

I remember the clock on the wall chiming midnight, breaking me out of my dejected thoughts for a moment.

And he was there.

He was just standing there beside my bed, silhouetted against the pale moonlight. Yet, somehow, even while cloaked in darkness, somehow I could tell that he was simply beautiful.

My angel of death.

"I'm dying aren't I?" I was so tired.

"Would you like to change that?" A cool hand caressed my cheek. "What would you give me in exchange?"

I drew a shaky breath, trying in vain to ignore the ache beginning in my chest. My reply was barely above a whisper.

"Anything."

I could have sworn that his dark gaze flashed bright crimson before his smirking lips met mine in a searing kiss.

All I remember after that was the pain, pain unlike anything I had ever experienced before. The pain and a calm, soothing voice telling me that it would all be over and promised me that we would meet again very soon.

By the time morning came, I felt better, stronger than I'd ever felt in my entire life and the doctors all said that it was a miracle. That I was going to be fine.

And six months later, I still am. Six months and counting, as Ino likes to remind me.

So maybe it really was all just a dream, a hallucination, near death experience. Whatever sinks your ship.

Because I'm pretty sure that I never saw him again after all.

* * *

_Prologue: Contract_

* * *

**I know I've been like MIA for ages, but I'm back. Sorta. **

**This particular plot bunny has been nagging at me since the beginning of last year so I decided to be kind to it and finally write it. It was (as you might have seen from my profile) originally a script for a manga a friend and I were going to do together but well, we got busy. And lazy. So there.**

**This is my first attempt at something with a more fantasy-ish theme to it so I'd really appreciate any comments/advice. This is also dedicated to all the people who've favourited/reviewed/alert-listed my fics. You guys are the best! **

**Hearts!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did the manga certainly wouldn't be going in the direction it's been going in for the past... while.**

* * *

"Deep breaths."

"I know." One would figure I'd catch on after months of doing the exact same thing every single week.

"I can't hear your heartbeat if you're talking, Sakura," Tsunade admonished firmly. I grinned, earning an impatient huff. "Now breathe in."

A minute later, the stethoscope was abandoned somewhere on her cluttered desk in favour of the machine that would record my heart rate and blood pressure.

"Have you had any chest pain recently?" Tsunade inquired.

"No," I answered, wincing as the cuff on my arm squeezed a little tighter than usual. "I've also been taking my meds regularly, limiting my physical activity, eating healthily like you told me to, my heart rate is seventy-six and my blood pressure is one twenty over sixty," I recited dutifully after a quick glance at the glowing screen on my right, slipping off the cuff.

Tsunade nodded absently, scribbling notes onto a chart which I knew would - eventually - be added into a folder. My folder.

A click from her pen told me that she was done.

"Well, everything seems to be in order. I'll see you next week," Tsunade said, reaching for the cup of coffee balanced precariously on a stack of old medical journals. I sighed inwardly and stood up, slinging my pink messenger bag over my shoulder.

Before I could open my mouth to ask the same question I asked every time just before I left, Tsunade answered my unspoken request.

"Sakura, your recovery was nothing short of a miracle but you know that we have to be careful." There was a sadness in her amber gaze that was most likely reflected in mine. Then she smiled gently. "You'd better get going or you'll be late for school."

* * *

I made it to class just after the bell, flushed and panting slightly. I was almost startled when I saw the empty desk in front of the room before I remembered. Kakashi-sensei was always late and for once, I was grateful for his punctuality. Or lack thereof.

"OI! Sakura-chan!" a loud, welcoming voice shouted and I made my way over to my usual seat.

"Hey Naruto," I greeted and said friend grinned at me from his spot in front of mine.

Uzumaki Naruto had been some in my classes over the years that we've been in the same school, but I didn't really get to know him all that well until a few months back. He was like my best friend, Yamanaka Ino. Only male. And his hair was much darker shade of blonde.

"You're late," came the deadpan statement before I so much as sat down. Did he always have to state the obvious?

"Hello to you too, Sasuke," I replied. Uchiha Sasuke transferred to our school shortly after I started coming regularly. He's cute, very very cute in this broody, anti-social totally misunderstood kinda way. So far we've been nothing more than just friends, which is sort of disappointing but still, I'm not complaining.

"You're not supposed to be running," he muttered disapprovingly.

I rolled my leaf coloured eyes. "Yes 'Dad', but Tsunade took a while longer than usual and I didn't want to be late," I explained, tucking the short pink strands that had escaped from my braid behind my ear. "You're almost as bad as Ino, you know that?"

"Yeah, don't be such a spoil sport teme!" Naruto half laughed. "We know that Sakura-chan's fine, right?"

Naruto's bright blue eyes seemed to lose some of their normal cheerfulness and I thought I saw Sasuke's frown deepen, his dark eyes narrowing into a glare. Before I could think anything of it, Kakashi-sensei sauntered into the room and I hurriedly started my search for this term's lit text before he began the lesson.

* * *

After school, my best friend and I were sitting at our favourite sunny, this time of year at any rate, spot on the grass near the football field. Since I couldn't play an actual sport, the next best thing I could do was watch other people play. And I've spent more than enough of my life trapped indoors already, thank you very much.

"So I told Kiba for like the fiftieth time that no, I would not go out with him and no, it wasn't because I wasn't over Shikamaru." Ino flipped her long blonde hair for effect. She didn't need to, her love life was already dramatic enough.

Wait a minute.

"You and Shikamaru broke up?" I stared at her quizzically and Ino paused in the middle of re-applying her lip gloss to stare back with the same confused expression.

"We broke up ages ago because he cheated on me with Temari." I blinked at the unfamiliar name and Ino raised an eyebrow. "The tall, blonde Sand transfer student in your Bio class?"

"Oh. Right," I said, stealing a tube of mascara from her open make up bag to fiddle with.

"Seriously Forehead, you need to stay on top of everything that's been happening around here," she scolded playfully, snapping her compact shut.

"I've only been back for a few months, Pig. And there's been way too many things happening while I was gone," I sighed sadly, dropping the tiny black tube into the bag again.

Ino's smile faltered briefly before it was back in place. "Then it's a good thing you have me here to fill you in."

"Oh what would I ever do without you?" I moaned theatrically as I helped gather her all things.

"Be boring and gossip-less," she teased, hastily shoving her stuff into her shiny silver tote. "I'll call you later kay? Remember to take your meds."

"I want details." I decided not to respond to the last comment. It was practically our customary good-bye anyway. Ino, on the other hand, only bothered about her appearance this much if she was going on a date.

I caught Ino's knowing, widening grin and returned it with one of my own as she walked away.

A beep from my phone told me that it was time. Speak of the devil. I retrieved the box of pills from the front pocket of my bag but where did I put that bottle of water...

"Watch out!"

I looked up, startled to saw a shadow looming over me.

"Sasuke!" I stood up abruptly, trying to get over the little fact that he had appeared out of freaking nowhere and-

Why was he holding a football?

"Err thanks," I finally managed. Death by football definitely wasn't the most glamourous way to go after all. "You should really consider joining the team."

As if to prove my point, he carelessly tossed the ball that would have hit me if he hadn't caught it, at the boy who was worriedly jogging towards us, without so much as a backward glance.

Uchiha Sasuke was just good at everything. Period.

"You should be more careful," Sasuke cautioned, reaching into his backpack. "You forgot this in the Chem lab." He handed me back my water bottle and I accepted it gratefully before bending to pick up my box of pills from where it lay forgotten on the grass.

"So you up for it?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. I gestured at the players running around and having fun on the field with my bottle. I told myself I wasn't envious.

"I have a job to do," he answered. I shrugged and popped the medicine into my mouth, quickly taking a sip to wash away the bitter aftertaste.

"Is it fun?" I asked out of sheer curiosity.

Sasuke smirked. "Very. I'll pick you up from the hospital after your check up next week." It wasn't a question and I couldn't help but smile.

For the first time in my life I was healthy. I had the best friends any girl could ever ask for and the last six months were the happiest I had been for the longest time.

What more would I, could I, dare I possibly want?

* * *

_It was late. Or maybe I had just assumed it was because the sky was dark and the stars were out. _

_But I could see by the light of the moon as clearly as if it were day. _

_I was standing on a rooftop overlooking the entire city. A warm wind whispered across my face, carrying so many scents and sounds that I was unable to discern. _

_It was a feeling I couldn't describe or explain but I knew, without really knowing that I was waiting. Waiting for something or perhaps someone that was coming. It was only a matter of when and how. _

_When it did arrive, it was like an intrusion upon my heightened senses, interrupting the silent calm of my thoughts. The anticipation was over. Its absence brought forth uncontrollable rage and pure, unadulterated bloodlust. _

_If I was at all frightened by the direction my thoughts had taken I did not show it, for I could feel my lips curling into a satisfied smirk before I leapt off the side of the building and into the shadows of the night. _

* * *

I awoke with a start, surprised yet so utterly relieved to find myself in my own bedroom.

I could still recall every single thought and every last detail. How strange it was to be so completely aware of everything around me. How so many emotions swirled within my consciousness before sharpening so dangerously and violently at that last second.

I shivered, the sudden chill in the air making me clutch the blanket tighter around myself.

Breathing out all the tension in my body the way I always did when I had nightmares like this, I closed my eyes to the world.

It wasn't long before I drifted back into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Ignorance is Bliss_

* * *

**This was a semi-filler-ish look at Sakura and all the people in her life. A bit of a let down I know after the events in the prologue but it's necessary for intros.**

**I tried writing in third person but failed. Miserably. So I'm sticking to the first person Sakura POV from the prologue. As you can probably already tell, the main characters will be Team 7 and Ino since she's Sakura's best friend and all that. The rest of the Naruto cast might make little cameos but most likely won't play any major roles in the plot. **

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. At least I know I'm on the right track lol. **

**Well now I'm not sure what to say right now. I'd really much rather prefer to hear what you guys have to say :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

I'm sure that if I sat in the bedroom I've always had since I was a little girl, I could remember scenes from my life and what it was like before my mother died.

As it is, I have vague impressions of fun and laughter even though I'd spent most of my early years in hospitals. I can still smell the scent of lavender she wore, the bottle left untouched in one of her many drawers. And I am sure that if I lay on my bed under the covers with nothing but my thoughts to disturb me, I'd put an image to the kind voice and warm embraces. One with long pink hair and soft brown eyes.

But those were hazy impressions of a happier time, and my first real memory is of my mother's best friend, or my best friend's mom as I knew her then, weeping in my dark room.

I must have been half asleep when she told me, or maybe I was just too young to understand. But I'd never had a father and now my mother was gone.

My fingers reached up to touch the pendant at the hollow of my throat. It was silver with the palest pink stone set in the middle and a simple chain that fastened tightly around my neck.

_"She wanted you to have this." _

I've never taken it off since.

I'd decided to keep living in the apartment I had shared with my mother. She'd left behind more than enough for me to live comfortably for as long as I needed and Mrs Yamanaka would be my guardian until I turned eighteen.

It all didn't seem like a big deal at the time, but now, I knew that it was definitely going to happen for me.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Descent into Darkness_

* * *

"You sure you're okay?" Ino asked worriedly, hovering over me from across our table.

"I-" I'm fine was what I meant to say but I only succeeded at stifling another yawn.

"You weren't this tired yesterday. Maybe you're coming down with something," she mothered, reaching over to touch my forehead.

I waved her hand away, shaking my head. "I'm fine. Just tired."

"Kurenai-sensei will give you the period off if you need to rest." She picked up my tray with the remains of my half-eaten lunch and stacked it on top of hers. "Go to the nurse's office and sleep. If you're still not better after that, I'm calling Tsunade-san."

She said it like it was a threat, but I didn't need much convincing.

The hallway leading to the nurse's office was deserted since most of the students were either in class or the cafeteria. Last night wasn't one of my best nights. It wasn't bad exactly, but it wasn't all that great either. I'd been able to get back to sleep after that weird dream but I was still... so...

An arm caught me at my waist, jolting me awake.

"Are you alright?", came the quiet voice I'd recognize anywhere.

I'd fallen asleep. While walking.

I smiled weakly. "Tired."

Sasuke gently guided me in the direction of the nurse's office. He must have been quite strong to be able to support my weight with just one arm. Not that I weighed all that much to begin with.

Shizune-sensei wasn't around when we got there. Sasuke helped me onto the nearest bed and pulled the plastic curtains around us shut to block out the bright noon light streaming in from the open window.

As he stood by my bedside in the dimmed lighting, I noticed there were dark circles around his eyes and that he was paler than he normally was.

"Are you okay?" I murmured, fighting the urge to close my eyes.

A cool hand brushed against my cheek, the feeling somewhat yet oddly familiar. "Sleep, Sakura."

I wondered how he always seemed to be there for whenever I needed him. Why he was always saving me. But it was just a passing thought before I lost the fight to stay conscious.

* * *

"I can't believe she made me come down here. Again. I was just here yesterday," I muttered darkly under my breath, crossing my arms, scowling pointedly at a painting I'd already seen hundreds of times.

"Hn."

I turned to glare at the chaperone Ino had assigned me in case I decided to make a run for it. She really wasn't my best friend for nothing, though I was seriously starting to reconsider that title.

"What?" I hissed at Sasuke who was leaning casually against the wall next to my spot on the waiting room couch. I swear I saw him roll his eyes, but I couldn't really tell from this angle.

"You've been complaining ever since we got here," he said with a hint of exasperation when he had absolutely no right to be _anything!_

"In case you happened to forget, we're only here right now because you tricked me." Obviously, any gratitude I might have felt from this afternoon had gone straight to hell. "You traitor, give me a ride home my-"

"Haruno Sakura," a nurse called, interrupting what had been working up nicely to be a good long rant. I'd have to give _Sasuke-kun_ a piece of my mind later.

I forced my lips to form something I hoped could pass for a smile as I opened the door to Tsunade's office.

* * *

I didn't expect him to be waiting for me when Tsunade lead me back into the waiting room.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he introduced himself politely.

"Dr Senju Tsunade," Tsunade returned.

I merely sighed, not really having the heart to go through with my earlier promise after the prospect of having to take even more medicine than I already did.

"Why are you still here, Sasuke? I've seen my doctor like a good girl so you can go home now and do whatever it is you always do." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Fine, excluding the escape attempt when I realized where you were taking me," I corrected dully.

"I said I'd give you a ride home." Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrow.

"I distinctly remember walking here." Heavy emphasis on the 'walking'. Yes, it was such a shame that the hospital was so close to our school.

"I picked up my motorcycle from school while you were gone. I was going to give you a ride here, but I wanted to check if it was okay with your doctor," Sasuke explained.

"I don't see why not," Tsunade replied smilingly and Sasuke nodded his thanks.

That conniving little... If he was thinking of bribing himself back into my good graces, he was seriously-

Did he just say motorcycle?

"Let's go," I said eagerly, ignoring the way Tsunade was watching our interaction with growing amusement that was apparent in her amber eyes.

Just as we were leaving, Tsunade winked at me, mouthing something that looked suspiciously like "he's a keeper" before high tailing it back into her office.

* * *

"This is amazing!" I squealed in delight over the wind rushing past, laughing at the speed and freedom. We'd left the city behind an hour ago after Sasuke took a detour that led us to an open, empty highway where we could just ride to where ever we wanted, however fast we wanted.

I was more than a little embarrassed when he told me I had to wrap my arms around him, but it was so definitely worth it. And it was a pretty big plus that even with his face hidden behind a helmet, Uchiha Sasuke on a motorcycle was the hottest thing I'd ever seen.

Needless to say, I wasn't going home anytime soon. We'd get around to that.

Eventually.

Sasuke urged the bike faster and I laughed, loving the thrill. The feeling that I could do anything, go anywhere with him. I couldn't see him from behind, but I'd like to think that he was smiling and having as much as fun I was.

We were nearing the end of the highway. Apparently the rest hadn't been completed yet and whoever it was had just stopped right in the middle of construction.

Suddenly, I felt Sasuke tense, saw his grip on the handles turn his knuckles white.

This couldn't be good.

"Sakura, I need you to hang on and don't let go." Beneath the deliberately calm, the note of urgency in his tone left no room for argument. I quickly clasped my arms tighter around his waist.

Sasuke let go of of the handles and turned to hold onto me, practically crushing me against his chest. I felt the bike slipping out from under me and we were flying before I could even scream.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I found myself sitting up, held upright by the concrete barrier lining the edge of the road. The motorcycle was no where in sight, no doubt having driven itself off the end of the highway and crashing into the ground far below.

Something glinted up at me from the asphalt and it took a moment for me to recognize it as my mother's necklace. I started to reach for it when it hit me.

Apart from a few minor scrapes and bruises that were stinging slightly, I'd also found myself strangely unhurt. One did not jump off a speeding motorcycle and walk away happy and unharmed.

Oh god. Where was-

"You fainted," came the monotonous statement and I'd never been more relieved to hear it.

Sasuke was leaning heavily against the cold concrete and it was apparent that he had taken most of the impact. His pants had been ripped open, revealing a long jagged cut on his leg and there were bright red stains on the shredded back of his white dress shirt.

"This is the last time I lend anything to that idiot," he winced when I gingerly examined his leg the way I'd seen the doctors do it. Maybe spending so much time in the hospital had its good points after all.

His blood on the road was like a morbid trail that marked out exactly where we skidded and the path he'd taken to drag both of us to where we were now. I tried not to look at it as I got to my feet. I'd had my bag with me when we jumped. If we were lucky, my phone would still be intact.

"Stay here okay? I'll go call-"

"You won't be going anywhere, I'm afraid."

I whirled around and came face to face with a man with silver hair and glasses.

Where on earth had he come from?

"Sakura." The man's attention flickered over to Sasuke for a second. Then he froze.

"Uchiha Sasuke," his placid smile turned into a questioning frown.

"Sakura, run." Sasuke tried to stand but his injured leg buckled and he was forced to grasp onto the wall to keep himself from falling. I started to go to him, to help him, but the man caught my wrist and stopped me.

"I wouldn't if I were you. Orochimaru-sama won't be pleased if we had to start looking for you again."

I was getting more confused by the second. Just how did this man know Sasuke? How did Sasuke know him? Who was Orochimaru? Why was he looking for me?

"Kabuto, release her," Sasuke commanded, struggling to take a shaky step towards us.

Kabuto shook his head with a sigh. "Persistent aren't you? I wonder..." He pulled me closer and seemed to study me intently. I tried to wrench my hand out of his grip but he held me fast.

"Ah," he smirked. "It looks like someone's been a bad boy. Isn't that right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Go to hell." If looks could kill, with the glare Sasuke was giving him, this man Kabuto would have been dead and gone. But they couldn't.

"I intend to, as long as I can take your dear Sakura-chan with me." I saw Kabuto's disturbing smile widen, the sheer horror and blind panic in Sasuke's eyes.

And then I knew no more.

* * *

**And the thing called plot finally catches up to us. **

**I feel kind of evil now lol.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Deal with the Devil_

* * *

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was a crimson canopy hanging over me. I shifted slightly, staring dazedly at the dark red coverlet that was draped over me for more than a second.

This wasn't my bed.

I sat up abruptly, blinking in an effort to dispel the wave of dizziness as I looked around the room that definitely wasn't mine.

"I see you're finally awake."

Everything came crashing back.

I glared at the source of that mockingly polite voice. "What have you done to Sasuke?"

"I assure you I've done nothing to Sasuke-kun," he replied smoothly, drawing closer. My distrust was clearly written all over my face, but my body relaxed the tenseness I hadn't realized I was holding.

Sasuke was alright.

He had to be.

"Orochimaru-sama is waiting." My glare turned defiant and Kabuto gave me a wintry smile.

"He is not a patient man."

* * *

This Orochimaru person was quickly topping my list of "People I Hate Most".

He was the one who'd sent Kabuto, whose annoyingly smug expression was making him a close second on said list, to abduct me. And while I admit that I was more than a little worse for wear after my accident with Sasuke, that did not give him the right to dress me up like a doll or some pet!

And no, I didn't care that I was technically his prisoner.

The heels of my new slippers clicked against the stone floor as I trailed after Kabuto in a black, floor length gown that Ino would have killed for, quietly fuming the entire time.

Anger was better than fear, after all.

The ornate wooden doors opened of their own accord, revealing a large unlit chamber as Kabuto bowed to what looked like no one in particular.

I had to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming when I came face to face with a pair of gleaming yellow eyes, staring straight at me in the semi-darkness.

The torches lining the walls flickered to life. Stone steps lead to a raised platform with a throne set in the middle and on it sat the creepiest looking person I'd ever seen. He reminded me of a snake. All cold and calm until it reared its ugly head and bit you in the ass.

"Haruno Sakura." The way he hissed my name made my skin crawl. "So nice of you to come."

His eyes hadn't left me since I'd entered the room, now he was looking me up and down, appraising his handiwork. My hands fisted in the lace covered silk of the dress I'd been pretty much forced to wear. That perverted bastard.

"Magnificent," he whispered, but something in his tone told me he wasn't just talking about my attire.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, narrowing my green eyes at Orochimaru.

He responded with an unnerving smile. "Your cooperation, Sakura-chan." That suffix sounded so utterly freaking wrong. "You see, I have always been attracted to power and you have the power I need."

The blank look on my face was enough of an answer to that.

"Well, I don't have any powers so you can let me go now," I told him quite truthfully.

Orochimaru laughed softly and I repressed a shudder.

"Your abilities were sealed, or you wouldn't have managed to remain so elusive until now," Kabuto explained, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Your mother saw to that."

My mother...?

My breath caught in my throat when I remembered how she'd been there one day and how she disappeared without so much as a goodbye the next. How she'd never been found again.

No...

"You're the one who took her." I hoped the tremble in my voice wasn't as audible as it felt.

Orochimaru's sickeningly wide smile was all the confirmation I needed.

"You killed my mother and now you expect me to cooperate with you?!" I screamed, no longer caring about the potential consequences of my less than model hostage like behavior.

My outburst only amused Orochimaru further which angered me even more.

"She came willingly enough, though it might have taken some... persuasion," Kabuto said mildly. "I believe you wouldn't want to involve Sasuke-kun in this, would you?"

"Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru whispered, his tone almost reverent. Then he laughed again and I was proud that I didn't flinch this time. "How interesting."

"What does Sasuke have to do with this?" I asked warily. Anything a man like this found "interesting" couldn't possibly be good.

"Apparently she doesn't know," Kabuto remarked, ignoring my more than obvious confusion.

"Clearly." Slitted golden eyes met my questioning gaze levelly. "Tell me, how long have you known Sasuke-kun?"

"What does Sasuke have to do with this?" I repeated, refusing to give him an answer until he gave me one first.

"Humor me, Sakura-chan." The underlying threat was clear.

"About three months," I replied.

I didn't miss the way Orochimaru glanced at Kabuto and seemed to wait for his nod.

"I will give you four hours to consider my offer. But I must say I do hope you make the correct decision," Orochimaru mused placidly. "For your sake and Sasuke-kun's."

"Go to hell," I spat, echoing Sasuke's words on his behalf and mine.

"We're already here, Sakura."

Before I could ask Kabuto what he meant because what I thought he did couldn't have possibly been right, Orochimaru licked his deathly pale lips with a tongue so impossibly long that it simply wasn't human.

I took a step back, the fear I'd tried so hard not to feel knotting tight in my stomach.

Kabuto smirked.

"Welcome to hell."

* * *

Kabuto escorted me back to the room I'd woken up in. He'd left wordlessly, closing the door with a click which I assumed was the lock being engaged.

I didn't see the point, really. I was more than happy to stay in this room all by myself for as long as I was trapped in this cursed place. No way in hell -pun fully intended- was I going to wander around without knowing what I would find lurking in the shadows.

My brave facade had been fueled by my anger and had only faltered at the end because of the overwhelming shock and fear. But now that the exhaustion was beginning to set in, now that there wasn't anyone here to be angry at, I could feel it slipping further and further away.

I threw myself onto the bed, clutching the satin-covered pillows so hard my fingers hurt.

I wanted revenge, wanted Orochimaru and Kabuto to die long painful deaths, to suffer for what they'd done. I wanted reasons, explanations, answers. I wanted my mother back.

I wanted to go home.

I didn't know I was crying until I saw the tear-darkened spots staining the blood red sheets and was painfully reminded of dark hair and obsidian eyes.

I forced myself to close my eyes. I didn't want to think about it anymore. Thinking would just make me more confused and upset than I already was.

Because if this really was hell, Orochimaru the devil and Kabuto his faithful servant, then what did that make Sasuke?

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama is waiting for you," Kabuto informed me.

I guess my four hours were up.

The corridors all looked exactly the same but I could somehow tell that I wasn't being brought to the "throne room". True enough, we arrived at another chamber that was larger than the last. A long table laden with food and drink stretched from one end of the hall to the other and Orochimaru was seated at the head.

Kabuto guided me into the chair on Orochimaru's left before moving to stand at his right.

"It wouldn't do for us to starve our guest," Orochimaru's hiss lingered on the last word. There were so many things I could say to that, some less polite than others, but I kept my mouth shut for once.

Kabuto poured a glass of red wine -at least that's what I hoped it was- and handed it to Orochimaru.

"Have you made your decision?" he questioned, taking a slow sip.

I took a deep breath and spoke quietly with a calmness I didn't feel. There was only once choice to make, not that I'd been given any other real options to choose from.

Even though I had no idea who or what he was, Sasuke was still... Sasuke. He would still be the same person I'd always known and nothing was ever going to change that.

"What do you need me to do?"

I would do this.

For him.

* * *

**And the plot thickens. But I'm sure some of you saw this coming, right? Right? Right. **

**I admit this is starting to deviate quite a bit from the original plan. For one thing, there wasn't an an actual villain in the manga. But then again, what's a SasuSaku fanfic without Oro and Kabu-chan there to make life difficult for everyone? **

**There's also the matter of Sakura's personality. In this fic she's more spirited (thus the wonderfully snarky comments) and mature (which is why she isn't freaking out completely by now) than what the main female character from the manga was supposed to be but I think she's way more fun like this.**

******I miss Sasuke already. Sniff. Can't be sure when he'll be back but he should be sometime soon.**

**As for which illness Sakura has, I don't know. All I can really say is that it's a incurable, but manageable heart condition she was born with that's quite serious, but apart from that, that's all you really need to know. As for why, you'll find out.**

**Wink.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine but I'm putting in a claim for Sasuke.**

* * *

Orochimaru's half-sneer suggested that he'd known all along that I would agree. Normally I'd have felt like slapping that irritating look off his pasty face, but right now I just wanted to get everything over and done with.

"Kabuto," he whispered, watching the swirling red liquid in his half full glass as though it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Is there anything else you would like, Sakura?" Kabuto asked cordially.

"No." I wasn't hungry anyway and the thought of eating with Orochimaru made me sick to my stomach.

"Then if you'd please come with me." He moved to help me out of my chair and I wondered how he could act like the perfect gentleman even while implying that I wasn't allowed to say no to his "request".

"Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto bowed again before walking towards the door and I followed without a backward glance. I wasn't about to give that snake the satisfaction of me being his obedient pet.

I waited until we were out of Orochimaru's earshot before deciding it was safe to ask my questions.

"What are you?" It was rather vague but I didn't need to know the details. Not from Kabuto, at least.

"Just a lesser demon." He said it as though we were discussing something nice and normal like the weather.

"And Orochimaru?" I ventured, barely able to keep my voice from shaking.

"Orochimaru-sama is a demon lord." I didn't have a clue what that meant but it could wait. I had something far more important I needed to ask.

We stopped in front of one of the doors lining the hall.

"What about Sasuke?"

Kabuto turned to look at me the way an indulgent parent would look at an inquisitive child. "Too many questions could leave you with answers you'd rather not know."

He opened the door.

"After you, Sakura."

* * *

_Chapter 4: Depths of Despair_

* * *

All four walls of the room were made up of shelf upon shelf of neatly stacked books and scrolls with a long wrought-iron table set in the middle. There wasn't anything else particularly strange about it, but what got to me most was the smell. Slightly musty along with the sharp scent that I'd grown accustomed to while staying in the hospital.

But why would anyone need to use antiseptic in a library?

"Karin," Kabuto called out and a red haired woman materialised beside him. She was pretty, I suppose. And who knows, maybe wearing glasses was one of the requirements for being Orochimaru's subordinate.

"She's the one?" Karin asked, looking me up and down without waiting for a reply. "She definitely has the same powers as her mother."

"No I don't," I insisted but she ignored me.

"Karin can sense a person's latent abilities," Kabuto explained smilingly. "Orochimaru-sama will be pleased."

"But there's something different..." She seemed bewildered then she blanched suddenly, staring at me in shock before finally eyeing me with a contempt I was sure I hadn't done anything to deserve.

"That will be all, Karin." Said woman/demon/whatever threw me one last glare before vanishing.

"Now I need to examine you," Kabuto informed me, gesturing to the table.

"No." He wasn't coming anywhere near me.

"If I recall correctly you promised that you would cooperate with us." I didn't move and Kabuto sighed. "I could give you something to make you more compliant but it would affect the results. A pity of course, but if it's necessary-"

"What results?" I had to ask, a feeling of dread creeping over me.

"Of my experiments, of course." I stared at him in a mixture of wide-eyed horror and sheer outrage but he merely turned thoughtful. "Perhaps Sasuke-kun would care to join us, I'm sure he would be a most interesting subject."

I slowly walked over to the table and laid down on the cold metal. Kabuto stood right next to me, observing with inhumanly cold eyes as I closed my own.

"You're a monster," I whispered, all my fear and anger giving way to despair.

"I already told you Sakura, I'm a demon." I could hear his smirk.

"And I'm not the one you should be truly afraid of."

* * *

_I was dreaming again, lost somewhere in the realm between wakefulness and unconsciousness. _

_Or maybe it was a memory. Not a very good one obviously, since I couldn't see them. But I thought I could hear Naruto and Sasuke fighting like they always did. _

_"What do you mean gone?"_

_"Kabuto took her."_

_"Kabu-who?"_

_"He works for Orochimaru."_

_"Isn't that guy-"_

_"Hn."_

_"What does someone like him want with Sakura-chan?"_

_"I don't know but it can't be good."_

_"Then what are we still standing around here for? We have to go down there and get her back!"_

_"We need someone to open a portal for us and we'll need it fast." _

_"Leave it to me!"_

_Naruto and Sasuke agreeing on something and working together. I hadn't thought they could even have a civil conversation with each other without it degenerating into an argument. _

_But judging from the way things have been going for the past while, right now, I'd say anything was possible._

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes, I was gazing at the exact same scene I had woken up to the first time.

I must have been utterly exhausted for me to have fallen asleep while Kabuto was hovering over me doing only god knows what. It was probably for the best since I honestly wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

How long had I been here? I'd probably been awake for about six hours but there was no way to tell how long I'd been asleep and I hadn't seen a single window yet. Did hell even have day and night? Or was it really all darkness, suffering and eternal damnation? Nothing in the world would make me happier than leaving this dreadful place and never ever coming back.

I wanted to listen to Ino's endless gossip and nagging, see Naruto's cheerful grin and hear him call me 'Sakura-chan!' in that too loud to be socially acceptable voice of his. And Sasu-

There was a short rap on the door and Karin came in.

"Kabuto-sama wants to see you," she said shortly, placing a hand on her hips impatiently. "Well are you coming?"

I scrambled off the bed and quickly followed her. It wasn't easy considering I was in a freaking gown and she seemed to be walking as fast as she could, like she couldn't wait to be rid of me.

She stopped abruptly in front of another unfamiliar room right at the end of the corridor. Her fiery eyes were full of loathing when she muttered an audible 'I have no idea what he sees in you.' before disappearing.

I sighed. Seriously, I had more than enough on my mind without trying to find out what her problem was.

The door suddenly opened by itself and I hesitantly stepped into the room. It was completely empty save for a chair, but the odd thing about it was that the arms had metal cuffs attached to the ends, almost like shackles.

I tried to leave but Kabuto appeared out of nowhere, blocking the door which slammed shut.

"Unfortunately, your powers have remained dormant despite the removal of your mother's seal. But my theory is that significant physical distress should cause them to awaken."

What?

Oh god.

"I apologize for what I am about to do but it is necessary, Sakura," his tone was apologetic but the muted excitement in his eyes betrayed the truth.

With every step he took towards me, I took a step back until my back hit the wall. My head was spinning and I was dizzy from the adrenaline, the fear but there was nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. No one here who would help me.

Kabuto instantly appeared in front of me, trapping me completely. "If you're going to make this difficult for yourself, then I'm afraid I have no choice."

I felt something prick my arm, saw the empty syringe in his hand and I would have crumpled to the floor had Kabuto not caught me. He carried me to the chair and lowered me gently into it.

"Please don't. Please don't do this..." I whimpered softly, unable to keep the tears from falling.

Kabuto didn't answer, but neither did he use the metal restraints meant for my wrists. I guess there wasn't any need to. Whatever he'd given me left my muscles weak and I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried. Because the alternative, that he actually did feel sorry for me, was simply unimaginable.

"This will hurt but I promise you, you'll live."

A faintly glowing hand touched the bare skin of my arm and all I could do was scream.

* * *

**I just finished my Math, Chinese and Social Studies (something like current affairs) exams exactly twelve hours ago and I wrote this entire chapter in about half that amount of time :) Chem and English is next Monday and Bio, Physics and Geog are lurking in some deep dark corner waiting to gleefully murder me T-T**

**On the bright side, I just turned sixteen so yay me XD**

**Kabuto is evil. So is Orochimaru even though he said one line in the entire chapter. Yes. Naruto and Sasuke make a very brief appearance and Karin makes her debut. She's not really a major character and I haven't decided if she'll play a bigger role in the plot yet but you never know where the road of inspiration may take me. **

**I know I've been torturing Sakura for the last two chapters but I'll cut her some slack in the next one. Hopefully Sasuke (and Naruto) will be back soon coz writing Kabuto's lines (you know his whole semi-formal-ish speech?) without making him sound weird while saying them is a bit difficult to pull off lol. And he's useful information-wise so there's more hints too ;)**

**Tata**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The day I own Naruto is the day the series transforms itself into Konoha High School. (YouTube it. It's awesome.)**

* * *

The pain unrelentingly assailed my senses until it was all I could think of. Every inch of me felt like it was on fire. The only sounds were my shrieks echoing repeatedly against the cold stone walls and the frantic racing of my heart in my chest like it would burst at any second.

Then everything stopped.

I gasped deep shuddering breaths, shivering violently as though pure ice was crawling through my veins.

"Don't touch her." The sound was fuzzy, like I was hearing everything underwater. It was a long time before I realized that Kabuto's hand on my arm was no longer there and I finally had the strength to open my eyes again.

"Sasuke..." My voice was filled with hope and tinged with the slightest hint of fear. In all the time I had known him, I had never ever seen him so furious, so close to losing the control that defined him so completely.

"Come to rescue your dear Sakura-chan I see," Kabuto said calmly despite the sword Sasuke was holding against his neck. "What will the council say once they find out you've entered Orochimaru-sama's realm?"

"I have every right to retrieve what's mine." I would have protested if not for the strange gleam in his cold eyes, like he was barely restraining himself from angling his sword a little higher and slicing Kabuto's neck. This Sasuke was different. Dangerous. And he scared me even more than Orochimaru had.

But Sasuke wouldn't hurt me.

Would he?

"Orochimaru-sama's offer still stands. After all, you can't hide behind your brother's shadow forever, Sasuke-kun." Kabuto didn't so much as wince. The only evidence of any injury was the small trickle of blood running down the length of the blade. A bright, angry crimson that was the exact shade Sasuke's eyes had taken on.

"Get out." Sasuke's voice was a deadly whisper.

"Very well," Kabuto acquiesced, directing a meaningful glance at me. "But I can't help but wonder, Sasuke-kun. Am I the one she needs to be protected from or is it you."

With that last cryptic statement, Kabuto vanished.

"Sakura." Sasuke turned to look at me for the first time since he'd arrived. I pushed aside the overwhelming fear and stared hard into those blood-red eyes. Maybe if I looked hard enough, the Sasuke I knew would be somewhere in this... this...

The three commas I hadn't really noticed before slowly started to spin. Before I knew it, I was dragged under, drowning in the darkness that was almost comforting.

* * *

_Chapter 5: Doubt and Trust_

* * *

Once again I awoke on a bed to a room that wasn't mine. I sighed. Would I ever get to go home?

I tried to sit up but my limbs were still weak with an odd tingling sensation, most likely the residual effects of whatever it was Kabuto had done to me. I would have hit the pillows less than gently had someone not caught me. Someone with a shock of golden hair and worried blue eyes.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto." My throat felt scratchy and the rest of me probably looked like I'd been through hell. Yeah, that was pretty much the general idea.

"You okay?" I clearly wasn't but I nodded slightly. I didn't want to worry him anymore than I already had.

"I wish I could stay until the bastard gets back but I have to bring Hinata home." The name sounded vaguely familiar but I didn't really care to figure it out at the moment. "She's tired from holding the portal open. What took that bastard so long anyway-"

"Where's Sasuke?"

The distrust in my tone must have been apparent because Naruto stopped mid-rant and shifted uncomfortably.

"Look, I'm sure he has his reasons for doing all the stuff he's done, not that I know what they are myself," Naruto grumbled loudly under his breath. "I dunno what Orochimaru and his lackeys told you while you were down there but just hear him out okay? I'll be back in a bit."

I half expected him to poof out of sight but either he couldn't or he just had the tact to leave the room first.

But what could Sasuke have done to make _Naruto_ sound so serious?

As if my thoughts had summoned him, Sasuke entered the room. He was dressed in all black which made him look quite intimidating and utterly devastating. His eyes had thankfully returned to normal.

He sat down on the edge of the bed beside me, so still and quiet that he could have been a statue. It was a long time before he spoke.

"Are you hurt?" he asked softly.

I shook my head.

Sasuke's clenched fists relaxed slightly and the relief in his eyes was tangible. "What did they do to you?"

"I don't know, but Orochimaru and Kabuto-" I suppressed the shudder at the memory of the pain. "They said so many things about hell and demons and-"

My voice caught in my throat. Sasuke's eyes never left mine as he leaned forward to hear my pained whisper.

"They took her, Sasuke. They took my mother and killed her."

I was sobbing by the time the last word left my lips. At first I hadn't wanted to believe it but saying it out loud for Sasuke to hear had made it final. My mother was gone and she was never coming back.

Suddenly, I was pressed against Sasuke's chest with his arms wrapped around me, his chin resting on the top of my head. I clutched weakly at the dark material of his shirt and cried even harder until there were no tears left to cry.

"I'm sorry."

I pulled back in his embrace to look into his eyes. Those dark pools were a turbulent maelstrom of emotions. Anger. Doubt. Grief. Regret?

"Who are you?" I finally asked.

His tired, soulful gaze met mine, staring deep into my eyes so that I could see for myself that everything he was about to tell me was the truth. A truth I wasn't sure if I was prepared to hear.

Or perhaps one I had known all along.

"I'm a demon, Sakura."

* * *

Still trapped in the circle of his arms, I was sure he could hear the way my breath hitched involuntarily. He carefully lowered me back onto the bed in a half sitting position, leaning me against the pile of pillows.

"Do you remember what happened last year?" Sasuke ventured warily, staring at me with those all-encompassing onyx eyes that seemed to see right through to my very soul.

How could I have forgotten those eyes?

"I was in the hospital. I was dying. You came to my room and offered to save me. I agreed, then you ki-" I blushed at the memory and couldn't bring myself to look at the knowing smirk on Sasuke's face.

"I thought it was just a dream," I murmured. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You weren't supposed to know. In fact, I'm not even supposed to be here," Sasuke said wryly.

"Then why are you here?" I could tell that Sasuke was starting to lose his patience from the note of exasperation in his tone.

"When I _offered_ to save you, do you remember exactly what I said?"

My lack of reply was enough of an answer.

"Nothing in this world is free. And to extend the life of a human requires the highest price of all."

My green eyes widened. I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"I own you, Sakura." That infuriating smirk was back.

"And I always take care of what's mine."

* * *

**I know I haven't been updating in a while and I'm really really sorry about that. It's just that the evil thing called real life caught up and I've been ridiculously busy. But school's on break now so I'm taking the opportunity to write more :D**

**Sakura finally get's rescued and is somewhat enlightened by Sasuke plus the long awaited fluff X3 SasuSaku ftw! NaruHina also seems to be making an appearance but I'm not sure how far I want to go into that pairing. Hinata will definitely be back for real though and not just in name. **

**Also, sometime during this story, not sure when but it will happen, Sasuke and Sakura will be going on a semi-date-ish kind of outing. Any suggestions/requests for locations/situations?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Me no own. **

* * *

_Chapter 6: All I've Ever Known_

* * *

Sasuke's uncharacteristically possessive declaration left me staring at him for at least a good minute or two. Sure, it wasn't entirely unexpected. I'd heard him say something along those lines during his confrontation with Kabuto, but I was a little too distracted at the time to let him know how I felt about that particular statement.

"I am not yours," I snapped, glaring at him in annoyance.

Sasuke ignored me and continued. "Most demons leave their contractors once the exchange is complete, but you can't afford to be left unprotected."

"And why is that?" The question came out a little more sharply than I'd intended. Sasuke's smirk flattened into a grim line.

"Do you know why were you dying when I found you?"

"My heart was failing?" No one had ever told me but I was pretty certain that was the reason. What did that have to do with anything?

"Wait. You mean-"

Sasuke shrugged, but the light in his eyes was as intense and serious as ever.

"I gave you what you needed to live."

Without thinking, I slowly reached for his wrist, feeling for his pulse the way Tsunade taught me to. A strong steady beat pulsed rhythmically beneath my fingertips, but when I pressed my other hand to the left side of his chest there was nothing.

"Sasuke," I began.

The door flew open and hit the wall with a loud bang followed by an even louder voice.

"Bastard, I sent Hinata ho-" Naruto froze mid-sentence to gape at us. My cheeks grew warm as I flushed a mortified red. I immediately removed my hand from Sasuke's chest, but the damage was already done.

"I'll just go. Yeah. Like, over there."

The door slammed shut before either of us could say anything.

"Naruto," I groaned.

"Idiot," Sasuke growled.

* * *

Sasuke and I left the room a few minutes later. It had taken me awhile to get out of bed and Sasuke had to support me as we walked since my body was insisting on being uncooperative. I pretended I hadn't felt that oddly pleasant tingling sensation when Sasuke first placed his hand on my shoulder, which the cut of the gown conveniently left bare.

"About time," Naruto called out when he saw us at the doorway. "It's been more than three minutes."

"How would you know?" Sasuke frowned questioningly.

Naruto gestured at the steaming cup on the coffee table and announced proudly. "My ramen's almost done."

"No wonder." Sasuke lead me to the couch and my stomach cramped uncomfortably at the delicious smell. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until they'd mentioned food.

Naruto stopped trying to break apart a pair of wooden chopsticks to retort. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You couldn't tell the time if you were in a clock store," Sasuke said dryly, settling me on the couch opposite Naruto's.

"I could too- Hey, I made that!" Naruto whined when Sasuke snatched both the cup and his chopsticks right out of his hands before he could take a bite.

"You're in my house eating my food," Sasuke pointed out.

"Fine, I'll go make more then," Naruto huffed, looking extremely sorry for himself as he wandered off in the direction of what must have been the kitchen.

I glanced at Sasuke who was sitting beside me, stirring the noodles with his stolen chopsticks.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't be so mean to Naruto," I said reproachfully before blinking in confusion when he held out the cup.

"You were hungry," Sasuke replied with the air of a child who had been scolded for trying to do something good.

Too bad I'd known him for long enough to know better. "And if I weren't?"

Sasuke smirked. "I'd probably have done it anyway."

I couldn't help it, I had to smile at that. Sasuke's smirk widened as he handed me the chopsticks only for me to almost drop them thanks to Kabuto's stupid drugs.

I grinned sheepishly but Sasuke didn't seem bothered by my utter pathetic-ness. Instead, he gently placed his hand on mine and guided me through the motions as though I'd simply forgotten them.

The first mouthful was absolute bliss and the noodles were just right. Naruto sure made some really good cup ramen.

"Oh now you're feeding her too?" As if my thoughts had summoned him, Naruto reappeared with a new cup that he'd nearly dropped when he saw us.

I sighed. Sasuke released my hand and responded with a scathing "Shut up."

* * *

I was able to successfully, though clumsily might be a better description, scoop the next mouthful by myself. Needless to say, Naruto had long inhaled his portion by the time I was sipping the broth to get to the last of the noodles. Both of them waited patiently, which in Naruto's terms meant fiddling with everything within reach while struggling to keep relatively quiet, for me to finish eating.

The second I left my plastic cup on the table, Naruto abandoned whatever he was messing around with to ask.

"What did that snake bastard want with you anyway?"

"He said something about me having powers of some kind that he needed. Then this woman," -I use the term rather loosely here- "Karin, I think, confirmed it with Kabuto."

Neither of them looked too happy about that.

"Um, before we get to all that," I interjected, directing my words at Naruto. "You obviously seem to know what's going on. I can sorta imagine Sasuke being a demon and no offense, but I'm having a hard time believing that you're one too."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but Naruto merely grinned. "I'm the host for the Kyuubi."

The what?

"There are different classes of demons," Sasuke said tersely. "The Kyuubi is a tailed beast, one of the predecessors to my kind which can assume partial or completely human form."

Naruto winced theatrically. "I don't think the Kyuubi appreciates being called a pre-whatever."

"Hn."

"So you're human?" I asked Naruto somewhat hopefully.

He had to think about it for a bit before he replied. "Mostly."

Naruto must have seen the disappointment on my face because he said quickly. "It's a good thing, Sakura-chan. Really. If it weren't for the Kyuubi, I wouldn't have met you."

Now I was more confused than ever.

"You mean you haven't told her?" Naruto exclaimed, nearly knocking over the empty ramen cups with his frantic gesturing.

"I was getting to that," Sasuke scowled.

Naruto rolled his blue eyes.

Sasuke turned his attention away from Naruto's antics to explain. "A demon's heart is the source of his powers. Before, your own powers were sealed-"

"You knew that I had powers?" I interrupted, narrowing my eyes at him.

Sasuke gave me a droll look. "I'm never going to finish if you keep asking questions, Sakura."

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Before, your own powers were sealed," Sasuke repeated. "But since you have mine, you're like a beacon which calls out to any demon within range and draws them to you."

"So what you're saying is that I'm basically a living GPS that tells demons, 'Here I am, come find me and eat me' ?" I asked incredulously.

"They won't eat you," Sasuke said as though that particular bit of information was supposed to make me feel better. "If a demon replaces his heart with the heart of another, they gain the abilities of the one whose heart was taken."

Oh. Great.

"Okay so I'm a living GPS that tells demons, 'Here I am, come find me and rip my heart out of my chest and use it for yourself' ?" I half-shrieked and Naruto shifted guiltily.

"Would you calm down? I'm not going to let that happen."

I saw the loophole in his statement. "Hello, if your powers are with me how are you going to do that?"

"I have about twenty percent left, more than enough to deal with almost any lesser demon," Sasuke's smirk acquired an edge of slightly sadistic satisfaction.

"Lesser demon," I reiterated, still not exactly convinced.

"There are different classes of demons. Lesser demons are the ones that are usually found in the human realm. Greater demons are rare and the demon lords almost never leave hell."

Something hit me then.

"But you said that demons usually left their contractors alone. What happens to the ones who're left alone?" I couldn't keep the tremor out of my voice.

"It depends on the nature of the bargain. Not many demons are willing to give up their powers, and even less have powers that are worth stealing." It took me a while to realize the full implications of his words.

I glanced at Naruto who had remained oddly silent throughout our discussion and had to ask.

"What class are you?"

There was a sardonic gleam in his dark eyes as he gave me his answer.

"My brother is the demon lord of the fourth level of hell."

* * *

**The most fluffy chapter yet :) I think some of you feel like strangling Naruto for interrupting them every single time, but there will be lots of opportunities for them to ahem, develop on their relationship in the very near future.**

**I hope I managed to explain things as understandably and unconfusing-ly as possible. If there's anything that needs more clarifying just drop me a note and I'll give more details as long as it doesn't affect the plot if I reveal it at this point. **

**I'm trying to incorporate as much of the original series as possible into the story so yes Naruto is still a demon host and no he wasn't going to eat Sakura (how my sister came up with that conclusion I have no idea). Hinata's role will be explained along with more NaruHina goodness and Ita-kun will play a pivotal role in the entire story. I'm not sure if/how I'm going to include the rest of Akatsuki, but since they're so loveable, I'll see if I can come up with something. **

**Thanks so much to all you wonderful people who read/reviewed/favourited/added. You guys are what keep me going through everything.**

**Lots of love!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Sadly, no.**

* * *

"Your brother is a demon lord," I repeated slowly, wanting to be sure that I was hearing this right. "Your brother is the demon lord of the fourth _what?_"

I suppose I had been handling everything rather well so far but really, there was only so much a girl could take before she lost it.

"Hell is divided into seven levels, each with one lord who presides over it. The first level is where all-"

I held up my hand to stop Sasuke. All this was getting a tad too creepy for my liking.

"It's okay, I don't think I want to know." And I hoped I'd never ever have to find out.

There was a moment of awkward silence before I realized that I'd almost completely forgotten my original question.

"Then what does all that make you?"

Sasuke's expression grew even more severe. "The important thing is that I'll be able to protect you no matter what."

"And I'll be helping the bastard so you don't have to worry about a thing, Sakura-chan!" Naruto chimed in. I smiled weakly at his enthusiasm.

"You'll have to stay in my place for the time being," Sasuke informed me.

"What?" That single shocked syllable was all I could manage at the moment.

Sasuke had anticipated my reaction and started to explain. "You're a prime target for demon attacks now that you have both your powers and mine. And knowing Orochimaru, he won't give up just yet. It'll be easier for me to guard you if you remain with me."

It was only then did I notice how tired Sasuke looked. On the surface he looked fine, but I could see weariness in his gaze that stretched far beyond the bounds of anything that mere physical strain could have caused. He must have been so worried about me while I was gone.

Then I remembered how he'd been injured during our accident with the motorcycle and my guilt multiplied tenfold. I had been so caught up in my own issues and insecurities that I hadn't even thought to ask him how he was now, but I knew that he wouldn't appreciate me bringing it up in front of Naruto.

"Okay," I murmured my assent and Sasuke nodded once in approval.

"I'll go with Hinata to your apartment to grab some of your stuff," Naruto declared helpfully. "Thank god it's Saturday tomorrow."

Saturday?

"Just how long was I down there?"

Naruto shrugged. "A couple of hours?"

Hours? It felt like I'd been trapped there for days.

"Time moves differently there," Sasuke said quietly in response to my unspoken question.

Naruto stood up, stifling a yawn. "I'd better get going."

I smiled up at him. There was only one reason why he'd stay so long.

"Thank you, Naruto. For being here for me."

Naruto scratched his head bashfully. "No problem, Sakura-chan. I'll leave you two love-birds alone now. See ya!"

Sasuke snatched up the nearest ramen cup and threw it at Naruto who ducked out the front door just in time to avoid it.

* * *

"Can you stand?"

I tentatively got to my feet. It took a little more effort than usual, but it was definitely an improvement.

I looked around Sasuke's apartment. It was smaller than what I was used to, but there was more than enough space for two people. The monochromatic furniture was simple and tasteful, but there were no photo frames, no paintings on the walls. No personal items that distinguished it as Sasuke's home. If not for the empty ramen cups strewn on the floor and coffee table, it wouldn't look like someone even lived here at all.

"The bathroom is next to my bedroom. Towels are on the shelves behind the mirror," Sasuke said as he went to retrieve the cup he'd flung at Naruto.

I started walking towards said bathroom for a nice long shower but the rustle of silk against the carpet reminded just exactly what I was wearing.

"Do you have anything I can borrow?" He looked up and I gestured at my gown. I had to suppress a shiver at the way his eyes seemed to linger unnervingly over my attire which was a tad too um, accentuating in my opinion.

"I'll go take a shower now." Without waiting for his reply, I headed for the bathroom as quickly as I could and closed the door behind me.

To my delight, I found out that Sasuke's building had an unlimited supply of hot water. The warm water had been so relaxing that the small room was filled with steam and the mirror was completely fogged up by the time I was done.

I opened the mirror/cabinet and grabbed one of the dark blue towels from the pile. I tried not to think about how I was wrapping a towel Sasuke had obviously used around my body after showering in the exact same stall he showered in every day.

Colour rose in my cheeks and I shook my head to clear the mental image. If Sasuke could be mature about this, then so could I.

Or so I thought until I opened the bathroom door leading to his bedroom and came face to face with a very shirtless Sasuke.

For all the strange ideas that had been running through my head, it simply hadn't occurred to me that he could be there at the exact moment that I decided to leave the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. And it definitely hadn't occurred to me that he would be changing himself.

By the looks of it, Sasuke hadn't expected this to happen either. His dark eyes went wide for a second before he turned away and I hastily pulled the door shut.

* * *

For a second, it felt as though my heart had just stopped. My face in the misty mirror was as pink as my hair and all that steam from my shower wasn't helping.

Pulling myself together, I took a deep breath and opened the door a tiny fraction.

"Sasuke?"

I opened the door just wide enough for him to pass me a set of clothes and I quickly closed the door again so I could wear them. On me, the shirt could have passed for a dress and the shorts fell to somewhere along my calves. Luckily, the shorts had drawstrings which I made sure were tightly secured and I felt infinitely more comfortable than I'd been that ridiculous dress.

This time when I stepped out of the bathroom, Sasuke was thankfully completely clothed in an outfit similar to what I had on now. His face was devoid of any emotion, as if the incident had never happened and I could finally steer my thoughts in a more appropriate direction.

Earlier I had only caught a glimpse of his well-toned back, but more importantly, the pale skin was absolutely flawless. I remembered that his back and his legs had been quite badly wounded during the accident but now there wasn't even a single scar on either one.

"How are your injuries?" I needed to know if he was really alright.

"They should be fully healed by tomorrow," came the decidedly truthful answer.

It was both amazing yet rather frightening.

"You can take the bed," Sasuke offered as he began to leave. Before I knew what I was doing, I was tugging on his sleeve and looking up at him imploringly.

"Could you stay?" Sasuke hesitated and my trembling hands held onto the material even tighter. "Please?"

I didn't want to be alone.

Sasuke moved to sit on the edge of the bed in silent agreement and I smiled gratefully at him as I let go of his shirt. I could feel him watching me as I dried my hair and arranged it into a simple braid for the night.

I snuggled beneath the covers and stared up at the ceiling. I should have been exhausted, but with everything I'd learned today, I knew that sleep was a long time coming.

The comforting weight beside me shifted slightly and I opened my eyes to look at Sasuke. He was facing the opposite wall, brooding as usual, though his expression left me with the feeling that whatever he was brooding about was anything but that.

"Why are you here, Sasuke?" I whispered.

His onyx eyes met my emerald ones and I knew I had his full attention.

"I've already told you, my duty is to protect you," he answered as though he was stating an obvious, well-known fact.

But protecting me didn't mean that he had to get to know me while posing as a human. It didn't mean that he had to steal me ramen or give me the bed. It didn't mean that he had to stay just because I asked him to.

"No, I mean why are you doing so much for me?" I tried to amend before Sasuke's hand touched my forehead gently, taking away all thought. The only thing that remained was the realization that I hadn't felt someone do that since the very last time my mother brushed my hair away from my eyes and tucked it behind my ear the way she always did.

The feeling was so soothing but the unbidden memories it invoked left a hollow ache in my chest that had me fighting back tears.

"Rest, Sakura."

I closed my eyes.

* * *

_Chapter 7: Eyes Wide Shut_

* * *

**Naruto and Sasuke are just too cute for words. ****The whole post-shower awkwardness thing is so classic, but I hope I managed to do it justice. I bet you're all dying to know what Sasuke was thinking, but since this is a first person fic in Sakura's POV, no one will ever know. *laughs evily* ****The next bit was definitely more fluffy but in a bittersweet way. I seem to like that sort of fluff for some reason. **

**Three chapters in a week. Me is very proud of myself and I'm sure none of you are complaining XP This is the end of the first part of the story which was basically an intro to the characters and setting of this fic. The next part will pick up exactly where this part ended and will most likely end up being the longest due to the sheer amount of the thing called plot that's being stuffed into it. ****Sadly, my break is over and school's starting with my exams first thing next week (I'm supposed to be doing math now actually but ahem err yeah). I will try to update again as soon as I can. In the meantime, I'll keep on planning so that the writing process will go much smoother when I'm actually able to write. **

**On a happier note, it has been decided that Pein and Konan will be in the story (as requested by _no tears left to cry _*wink*), but the way things are looking now, they most likely won't have any real interaction with our leading characters even though they will contribute to the plot. I'm also thinking of having an omake section, like chapter 7.5 or something like that as an intermediate between each story arc. I don't really have any ideas as of yet but you guys can let me know what you'd like to see.**

**Wish me luck, dearies :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Maybe one day, just wait and see.**

**

* * *

**

_The room was quite poorly lit, or perhaps it just seemed that way because almost everything in it was black. The faint light from a source I couldn't see made the obsidian walls glow and the ebony furniture was reflected on the polished, silver-veined marble floor. _

_It was obviously designed to intimidate and, in my opinion at any rate, it was doing a hell of a job._

_There was a man sitting behind an ornate desk at the far end of the room in thoughtful repose. He had spiky auburn hair and a handsome face marred by multiple piercings, but all that was nothing compared to his eyes. His pupils were the grey of storm clouds, ringed with concentric circles in a way that was utterly hypnotizing._

_A door I hadn't noticed creaked open, and a woman entered the room. Her presence was calm and confident like the man's, but the white flower pinned to her dark blue hair added elegance to her beautiful face. _

"_I will speak with Itachi about his brother's behaviour," he said as she stopped beside him. _

"_Orochimaru will not be pleased by this slight," she commented mildly._

_The man's eyes narrowed dangerously. "He has not done anything to deserve better."_

_I was frightened by his sudden change in mood, but the woman did not seem the least affected. Instead, she moved closer to him, bending down so that she was staring straight into his eyes, her tone light and almost teasing. "You know that isn't the only reason you're so unwilling to punish the boy." _

_He did not deny it and her lips curved into a tiny smile. _

_For a moment I thought that she was looking at me, eyes the colour of sapphires meeting my stunned emerald for the barest of seconds. Then his finger tilted her chin upwards and she closed her eyes as the man lowered his lips to hers. _

* * *

I awoke from what must have been the best sleep I had in days feeling well rested and absolutely starving. Sasuke was nowhere in sight, but the delicious smell wafting in from the half open door had me hurriedly untangling myself from the sheets and making my way from the bedroom as quickly as I could.

Sasuke was in the dining room, setting down a plate piled high with toast. I had to keep myself from laughing at the surprisingly domestic scene.

"I didn't know you could cook."

Sasuke gave me a droll stare. "It's just toast, Sakura."

"Still," I managed between bites, "the fact is you made toast instead of just plain bread technically counts as cooking in a way."

I caught sight of a smirk as he disappeared into the adjoining kitchenette. He returned with a dish of butter and a knife, both of which he placed on the table in front of me. I smiled at him to show my thanks before enjoying my now buttered toast.

Sasuke took the chair opposite mine and just sat there watching me eat. The intensity of his gaze was starting to make me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Um aren't you going to have some?" I asked. Maybe this would be less awkward if we were at least talking.

"No."

How on earth was I going to keep up a conversation with this guy if all his replies were in monosyllables? "You don't have to eat?"

"We can but we don't have to." His guarded tone told me that he didn't really like talking about anything related to him being a demon so I decided to switch tactics.

"Is there anything you like to eat?"

Sasuke shrugged indifferently. "I haven't really tried much of your food but I guess tomatoes aren't too bad."

"Well I'm not that great at cooking but I should be able to pull off a grilled cheese and tomato sandwich. I mean if you don't mind me trying. I'll probably mess up your kitchen though and-"

"I'd like that."

Sasuke's abrupt interruption of my ramblings made me completely lose my train of thought. But it wasn't so much what he said as much as it was the warmth in his eyes that left me speechless for several seconds.

I blinked. "Really?"

"Hn."

Grinning, I helped myself to more toast while Sasuke just continued watching me in what was now a comfortable silence.

It was… different. Having someone make me breakfast, having someone to eat with, to talk to while I ate. Even if that someone didn't exactly eat or talk much. Heck, even if that someone wasn't exactly human…

Yes, it was definitely different.

But somehow I didn't think that I would have minded waking up to this every morning.

* * *

I insisted on doing the dishes since I was the only one who'd used them in the first place. Sasuke didn't argue and left me to my task.

Later when I went into the living room in search of something else to do once I was finished, I spotted Sasuke reclining on the sofa as well as something else that hadn't been there the last time I checked.

"I went back to get it for you last night," Sasuke explained. My favourite pink messenger bag was in a much better condition than I'd expected it to be after surviving a motorcycle crash. Even my phone was thankfully intact.

Too bad the stupid thing was refusing to turn on.

Sasuke must have noticed my frown because he held out his hand for the phone. I could have sworn I saw a spark playing along his fingertips as the screen lit up.

"How did you-"

"Guess your phone likes me more than it does you," Sasuke smirked as I glared playfully at him.

My good mood didn't last long once I caught sight of the screen. Sixteen unread messages and eleven missed calls.

Ino was going to kill me.

"Sakura."

I didn't even realize I'd given him my hand before something cool and light landed on my palm.

"My necklace," I breathed. I hadn't wanted to think about it because I never thought I'd see it again. I bit my lip at the sight of the broken clasp but such things could always be replaced. This was the only connection with my mother I had left and it felt like a part of me that was lost had been found again.

My throat tight, I looked up at the boy beside me hoping that my eyes would be enough to show him just how much this meant to me.

"You're crying."

I could feel the tears in my eyes never mind that I wasn't actually crying. But Sasuke was staring at me almost apprehensively, his mouth pulled into a puzzled little frown that looked absolutely adorable.

A corner of my lips quirked upwards. "People cry when they're happy, silly." I heard the faintest relieved huff and I smiled.

Then, something changed. All of a sudden, I was acutely aware of the feel of his hand lightly grasping my wrist, of the fact that his beautiful eyes hadn't left mine this entire time. Of the way my heart seemed to skip a beat at said realization.

"Sasuke I-"

The moment was lost as two people literally flashed into the room.

"Hey bas-" I started at the loud, grating voice and Sasuke jerked his hand away but he wasn't nearly fast enough if Naruto's too wide grin was any indication.

Sasuke looked ready to pummel Naruto into an orange smear. "I don't recall giving you permission to just waltz into my house."

Naruto rolled his shoulders in a casual, yet irritating shrug. "It was the fastest way to get here."

Sasuke's scowl deepened. "We don't need to know the extent of your laziness dobe."

The blonde waved off Sasuke's growing annoyance as if he couldn't care less. "Yeah, yeah. Would you two just hurry up and get a room already?"

"N-Naruto-kun!" came an indignant squeal from somewhere behind him.

"But Hinata-chan," Naruto began to whine as a girl with long dark hair and ethereally pale lavender eyes stepped around him.

"I apologize for the intrusion, Sasuke-san," she bowed politely and Sasuke gave her an imperceptible nod.

Then she turned to me with a soft smile on her pretty features. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakura-san. My name is Hyuuga Hinata."

I thought I'd recognized her name when Naruto mentioned it the night before, but it was hard for me to reconcile that shy, stuttering girl from my last year's Economics class with the one in front of me now, gently, yet firmly scolding Naruto for his rudeness.

"Sorry," Naruto mumbled contritely and Hinata rose on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

I couldn't say I hadn't suspected as much after watching the two of them interact for the past few minutes, but it was still rather shocking to find out that Naruto of all people had a girlfriend like Hinata.

Then again, if I thought about it more, Naruto needed someone to even out his energy and Hinata did seem a lot more confident and less introverted when she was around Naruto. They really were good for each other. And so cute together too.

"So what exactly are you doing here?" Sasuke asked and I detected a hint of impatience in his tone.

"I promised Sakura-chan I'd bring over her stuff," Naruto said brightly, indicating the duffel bag slung over his shoulder. "Hinata picked out everything since I don't have a clue what you girls need-"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

Naruto ignored him, which wasn't a good thing. "You also told me to let you know if any more demons appeared in the city."

Sasuke nodded. "How many?"

Naruto gave a dry laugh. "Let's just say all hell is breaking loose."

The hand holding my necklace clenched into a fist until I could feel the cold metal biting into my palm.

"And we'll be right in the middle of it all."

* * *

_Chapter 8: The Beginning_

* * *

**I'm back lovelies! I'm really sorry I haven't been able to write for so long but after my midterms, there wasn't a significant enough gap between my following exams for me to really get down and cracking except for a few one shots here and there ie. my new anthology. Anyway I'll be around for a while since I'm currently in the transition from Secondary/Middle school to Junior College/High school. In other words, no holiday homework. *Grins*. **

**Ahem. **

**I hope I managed to do Pein and Konan justice in the introductory scene. I've never actually considered writing anything with them until this fic but I hope it's a reasonably good first attempt. My sister summarized this chapter quite accurately as "pure, unadulterated SasuSaku fluff". And the chemistry between the two of them is only going to get even better now that they'll be living together for the next who knows how long XD There's a little NaruHina too for those of you who like this pairing. Goodness knows I do, but that's besides the point right now *wink*.**

**As the chapter title puts it, this is the beginning of well the rest of the story. Even I don't know the direction things are going to take after this since I'm currently having an internal debate as to exactly how complex/long I want this fic to be. The only thing I am sure of is the ending, surprisingly, which won't change no matter what happens from here on in. Again, I apologise for the long wait and I hope that you'll continue to support this fic til the end. **

**Lots of love!**

**PS: If anyone has any characters they'd like to see (especially potential bad guys) I'd really appreciate the input and I'll do my best to incorporate them into the story :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: If I ever do own it, I'll let you know.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 9: Friends and Enemies_

* * *

"When you say 'all hell' you don't really mean, you know, _all _hell do you?" I clarified in a small voice.

Naruto's serious expression faltered as he struggled to come up with a better response than 'um'.

"Moron," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"It's really not as bad as he makes it sound, Sakura-san," Hinata said in a way that was supposed to have been soothing, but there was a strange sound to her voice that belied her words.

"It is true that there have been an increase in the number of demon sightings," Hinata conceded. "But-"

"It's nothing we can't handle," Sasuke cut in as he stood.

Naruto tossed the duffel bag onto the coffee table and cracked his knuckles. "You know what they say, nothing like a little pest control to start the day."

I was more than a little confused by this point. "Where are you going?"

"My home is protected. You'll be safe as long as you stay inside," Sasuke assured me and while I believed him, I just didn't see how that answered my question.

They couldn't be-

"You're going to fight them?" I asked incredulously, or maybe hysterically might have been a better description.

Naruto actually had to consider his reply. "You know, it would be nice to get an actual fight out of them for once."

Sasuke simply sighed but I was downright horrified.

"What if you get hurt or-"

"I promised that I would protect you. This is the only way I know how," Sasuke said quietly.

I fell silent at the look in those onyx eyes, at the tiniest hint of an emotion I couldn't place. If I didn't know better I'd say he was pleading for… something. Understanding, perhaps. But Uchiha Sasuke would never beg for anything.

I glanced at Hinata for some support.

"You don't have to worry about Naruto-kun, Sakura-san. I'm sure Naruto-kun will take care of himself," Hinata said sweetly. Naruto stared blankly at her for a second before he nodded earnestly.

I turned to Sasuke who had moved to stand beside Naruto.

"Be careful."

"Aa."

And then they were gone.

* * *

"Would you like some tea, Sakura-san?"

I smiled a little, grateful for her attempt at distracting me. "Sure, why not."

Hinata made her way to the kitchen easily and I didn't notice how odd this was until she was handing me a steaming mug.

"You've been here before?"

"I was here yesterday when Sasuke-san went to save you," she replied, gracefully seating herself on the opposite couch with her own cup.

"Naruto mentioned something about you opening a portal," I mused aloud. "But you're human aren't you?"

Hinata nodded once as she sipped her tea. "The Hyuuga clan were once sorcerers that served the imperial court. Even now my clan continues to train its members in the arts of magic and divination."

"Magic?" I repeated.

Hinata laughed lightly. "That's not really what it's called, but yes it's something like that."

She placed her cup on the table before continuing. "In the past my clan had a wide range of duties but our main responsibility, both then and now, is providing protection from evil spirits."

"You mean you can actually fight demons?" I couldn't even imagine someone as kind and gentle as Hinata being able to do that.

Hinata lowered her head, linking her fingers together in a nervous gesture I'd seen her do before. "I-I've never been very good at offensive spells."

It was obvious that I'd said something wrong and immediately I felt guilty at upsetting her when she was trying so hard to be friendly and open with me.

"Still, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you so you must be really good at what you do," I said brightly, meaning it.

Hinata's moonlike eyes widened as a blush coloured her cheeks. "I-I suppose," she mumbled hesitantly but I caught the shy smile on her lips before it was hidden by the rim of her cup.

I was about to take a sip from my own when Hinata asked.

"Sakura-san, what is that?"

I followed her pale gaze to the hand holding my necklace.

"Oh this? It used to be my mother's," I said as a means of explanation but Hinata didn't seem satisfied by my answer.

"May I?" she inquired politely, holding out her hand.

Curious, I obliged.

Hinata examined the necklace thoroughly, taking particular interest in the jeweled pendant. A tiny crease formed on her brow as she closed her eyes in concentration before she gasped.

"There's a spell."

I stared back in equal surprise.

I could see the light of comprehension along with the sadness in Hinata's eyes as she whispered, "A very powerful sealing spell."

I knew instinctively then why I hadn't known that my powers even existed. What it was that had kept me safe all this time.

Even in death, my mother had protected me.

The soft blue glow emanating from Hinata's direction quickly drew me out of my dejected thoughts. Her mouth was silently forming the words of an incantation of some sort and I watched in wide-eyed amazement as the light bent itself into the shape of a circle with a five pointed star in the centre.

It was over as suddenly as it had begun and Hinata reached out to give me back my necklace.

It was as good as new.

"The sealing spell was irreversibly broken when it was damaged but my time spell should have returned it to its original physical state. I-I hope you don't mind," Hinata stuttered towards the end of her explanation in her distress at my lack of reaction.

I shook my head, grasping my necklace tightly.

Hinata touched my hand comfortingly.

"I-I heard about everything from Naruto and I know that it must be difficult for you to have to deal with all of this. I just want you to know that we'll both be here for you." She offered me a small, encouraging smile.

The one I returned was a little tremulous yet truly grateful to her in more ways than one.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan."

* * *

Hinata helped me unpack all my things and the first thing I did was grab the first set of clothes from the top of the neat pile to change. It felt great to be in my own clothes again. Having shoes that actually fit was pretty nice too.

My phone rang in the middle of our conversation as we were working to make the Sasuke's place a little homier and I winced when I saw the name on the screen. Hinata retreated to the bedroom presumably put away my stuff but I knew it was to give me some privacy while I took the call.

"Sakura?"

Luckily, she didn't sound nearly as angry or annoyed as I'd expected, but I couldn't help but grin sheepishly even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Hey Ino, sor-"

"Where were you? Are you okay?" she started asking anxiously even before I'd finished apologizing. Had she really been that worried about me?

I tried to think of a way to explain my current situation but I was having trouble coming up with something on such short notice. "Well a lot's been going on since yesterday but I promise I'll fill you in as soon as I'm sure what's going on myself."

"Sakura listen you have to-" Ino's voice faded into the background and there was an odd sound that I recognized as the phone changing hands.

The voice that finally echoed through the speakers made my blood run cold.

"Hello again, Sakura."

"Kabuto… How?" That single shocked syllable escaped my lips before I could stop myself.

"While I was examining you, I took the liberty of looking through your memories and I found your little friend here. You see, I knew that Sasuke-kun would come for you since you are the one currently in possession of his heart."

Kabuto laughed at my sharp intake of breath.

"I could sense his powers in you the moment I saw you. They truly are exceptional. It's a pity that your frail human body is incapable of utilizing them effectively, but we're not here to talk about Sasuke-kun now are we."

I tensed even more, if that was possible. "What do you want?"

"Tell me, Sakura, you were so willing to give yourself to me for Sasuke-kun's sake. Would you do the same for your best friend?"

Yes, I would.

And Kabuto knew it too.

"You do know the way to her house I'm sure and I swear to you that she will not be harmed. Of course, I can't guarantee that she'll remain that way if you take too long to make your decision. Especially if you decide to bring anyone else with you," Kabuto added almost teasingly but the blatant threat was not lost on me.

"I'll be there, just don't hurt her." I hoped that my anger was enough to hide the tremor of fear in my voice.

"I knew you'd see it my way." I could practically see his irritatingly self-satisfied smirk even after he hung up.

I knew I had to leave before Hinata came back which left me with very little time to waste. I only paused to put my cell phone in the pocket of my jeans in case Kabuto contacted me again before I headed for the door as quickly and quietly as I could.

The second my hand touched the knob, I heard his voice in my head telling me in that deep soothing tone.

_You'll be safe as long as you stay inside._

But this wasn't about me. Not anymore.

_I'm sorry, Sasuke._

**

* * *

**

**And the plot takes centre stage again after letting our dear characters relax for a couple of chapters. Some of you might be happy that the pace is picking up (i.e my sister) while others might be ready to kill me for this cliffhanger and all of the others to come. For those of you who are really curious about the plot, there are little hints here and there throughout all of the previous chapters so we'll see who catches them :)**

**This chapter was a closer look into Hinata, her friendship with Sakura and a little peek into what her powers are in this fic. A****nd yes, for those of you who were wondering, Naruto is so very whipped. I'm sorry to say that the SasuSaku fluff will be on the low side but Sasuke's hot demon awesome-ness should make up for it somewhat later on. **

******Big thank yous to all those who reviewed. I was really quite confused as to exactly how the plot should flow but thanks to you guys, I've been able to finish planning most of the story out. In response to some of your lovely suggestions, here are some insights to the future: More of the Akatsuki will be appearing sometime in the near future and Ita-kun especially will play a pretty big role in the plot. **

******I********'m pretty much out of things to say about now so let me know what you think? **


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Naruto and belongs to Kishi-sensei. So there.**

* * *

He observed the demons surrounding him, drawn to him by his powers. They were all mindless, pathetic excuses for demons that normally wouldn't even be worth his time.

Nonetheless, they were a threat to her safety, no matter how small, and he would treat them thusly.

He would show them no mercy.

Drawing his sword with practiced ease, he swiftly eliminated them one by one until all that was left of them was ashes scattering in the wind. He was somewhat disappointed by the lack of any worthy opponent to test his skills on, but he had done what he came to do.

He sheathed his sword and lowered the barrier that had kept the passing humans blissfully unaware of a battle that had taken place unseen, that their city was being overrun by creatures of nightmare and darkness.

Of just how close they had come to death this day.

Sasuke strode out of the alleyway and made his way down the crowded street. The idiot should have finished his area by now and they had to meet in order to discuss their next course of action.

Any plans they would have made went straight to hell when he felt her presence leave the protection of his home.

Sasuke broke off into a run. What the hell did she think she was doing! Hadn't he told her to stay inside?

But both his instincts as well as logic told him that something was wrong. Sakura wasn't stupid; far from it actually. She wouldn't venture outside unless something had happened.

There weren't any more demons within the vicinity so she should be safe until he could forcibly drag her back to his apartment if need be.

She was headed for another building not far from his and he moved to intercept her. It was only when her presence suddenly vanished that he realized what was going on.

He had to get to Sakura now!

* * *

_Chapter 10: To Save a Life_

* * *

I was lucky that Ino's place was pretty near Sasuke's since I wasn't exactly the most athletic person around. I only hoped that I hadn't taken too much time to get here.

The entire complex was completely silent and empty, almost like a ghost town. A chill went down my spine at the thought but I ignored it as I rode the elevator to the correct floor.

The door to her apartment was wide open and I stepped inside her living room to see Ino lying unconscious on her sofa.

"Ino!" I couldn't help but scream even though I knew she couldn't hear me. I rushed to her side and grabbed her wrist, feeling for a pulse. It was weak but she was alive and thankfully unharmed.

"She's asleep."

I turned to glare at Kabuto who was standing at the doorway beyond which the corridor was no longer visible As if the room was no longer connected to the rest of the building.

"Let her go."

"I see no point in keeping her with me now that you're here, Sakura. Once we leave my barrier over this place will disappear and she will awaken."

I couldn't be sure if he was telling the truth but I couldn't see any reason for him to lie either. After all, he already had me right where he wanted me.

* * *

Sasuke raced down the hallway, cursing inwardly with every step. He couldn't sense her, he couldn't sense anyone else here for that matter, but he knew without a doubt that she was here.

And he would find her even if he had to search every floor of the whole damned building to do so.

* * *

"Why does Orochimaru need me anyway?" I asked, hoping that the answer would be nice and long so that maybe, just maybe, someone would come for me.

"I see no harm in telling you since you've already agreed to come with me," Kabuto shrugged as he started towards me.

"You see, centuries ago Orochimaru-sama fought a powerful sorcerer whose name was lost to antiquity and was only recorded as the Sandaime. During the battle, both of his arms were damaged beyond repair and since then he has been searching for a means of healing them."

"Healing?" Was that what my powers were?

He continued as though he hadn't heard me. "Unfortunately, your mother was unsuccessful at healing Orochimaru-sama and we were under the impression that her daughter was dead. You can imagine our surprise when we discovered otherwise."

I didn't understand what he was trying to say and Kabuto's amusement at my expense was blatantly obvious. He was hiding something and I didn't like it.

"Why would you think that I was dead?"

His half smile was tinged with sardonic humor. "Do you really want to know?"

I wasn't sure if I did.

Kabuto stopped in front of me, offering me his hand. "Shall we go then, Saku-"

"Sakura!"

* * *

The sound of my name snapped my attention towards the door. A long diagonal slash had sliced right through Kabuto's barrier and cracks began spreading outwards like shattering glass before it finally disintegrated.

"Sasuke!"

A wave of relief washed through me at the sight of his face until I heard Ino's bloodcurdling scream.

A bright red line had appeared on the front of her shirt, extending all the way from her left shoulder all the way down to her right hip as if she had been cut by an invisible hand.

"What did you do to her!" I shrieked in fear and outrage at the sight of the growing bloodstain.

"I did warn you about bringing anyone with you, Sakura," Kabuto said simply, his indifference angering me further. "I had my barrier linked to her as a precaution. Now your dear friend will die because of you."

"No!" I watched helplessly as her features contorted with pain and tears of pure anguish flowed down my cheeks.

Sasuke was beside me in an instant. "Sakura."

"She can't die… she can't, not like this," I choked through my sobs, desperately clutching Ino's hand.

"She won't die. You can save her," Sasuke started but I didn't want to hear it.

"Sakura, look at me." When I refused, he grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him, forcing my tearful green eyes to meet his blistering black.

"Do you want to save her?"

Of course I did, but how could I?

He gently pried my hands off Ino's and placed them on top of her injury. The wet squelch of blood under my fingers told me how deep it was and I knew that healing it would be impossible. With or without any sort of powers.

As if sensing my hesitation and hopelessness, Sasuke continued speaking with a calmness I wasn't even close to feeling. But his voice was slightly strained and there was a hint of urgency in his dark eyes that reminded me exactly what price I would pay if I failed.

"Don't think about anything else except why you want to save her and how much you want her to live. She won't die unless you give up on her now. You can do it. I know you can," Sasuke said unwaveringly.

"And if you can't believe in yourself, Sakura, then believe in me."

The last few words were barely above a whisper but the conviction in them was so strong that it left me on the verge of tears again. But his firm support and sheer determination helped me find the strength to push aside my grief and focus on the warm soothing weight of his hands on mine.

I would not let her die.

The warmth seemed to spread outwards, pouring out of my hands that were enveloped in a pale green light and into Ino's body. To my shock, I could feel her wound closing, the flow of blood slowing, the steady rise and fall of her chest as her breathing grew deeper and more even.

Eventually, the warmth dissipated and for a moment I was afraid that it hadn't been enough. But Sasuke gave me an approving nod and I gingerly lifted the edge of Ino's shirt.

There wasn't even a scar left behind.

"Well done, Sakura."

I was so happy knowing that Ino was going to be okay that I had almost forgotten that Kabuto was right behind us. My relief faded quickly when I saw the smirk on his face and the muted gleam of triumph in his cold eyes.

* * *

**My very first order of business in this particular author's note is to sincerely extend my deepest gratitude to crazymel2008 for suggesting that I do things in Sasuke's POV for a change! :D ****I must admit that I was having this huge dilemma over how to write this chapter. I tried to think things out from solely Sakura's perspective and I realized that it was just really odd since no one would have a clue what Sasuke was up to at the time. Plus, describing the future fight scenes from a bystander's viewpoint would be seriously difficult to pull off so I'm trying out this switching POV thing.**

**I'm sad to say that I don't think I could ever write Sasuke in first person and having two separate people speak in "I"s would be kinda confusing so I decided to have Sasuke's sections in third person instead. ****The large majority of the story will still be in the normal, Sakura-style but Sasuke will appear as and when it's necessary to go more in depth into his actions, character etc etc. ****I'm not sure about you guys, but I just feel that everything just feels more complete this way. **

**Now for my usual rant on the chapter's contents. I must say that a lot happened in a span of a thousand plus words, so much that summarizing the individual events would take at least another hundred words or so lol. The pace is much faster than all the previous chapters, and it will most likely continue maintain this speed for a while until things quieten down again. Whatever it is, I hope everyone likes these new developments *wink*. **

**Once again before I go, a big hug for crazymel2008 for your wonderful feedback that helped create this chapter and thank you everyone for all your kind encouragements :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Omg I am totally planning to steal it! (insert innocent smile here) Who's with me?**

* * *

If he was being perfectly honest with himself, Sasuke didn't understand what Kabuto was trying to do.

Sakura had been trapped here long before he had even reached this building so why had he been allowed to reach her? If Kabuto's aim was to bring her to Orochimaru then he'd had plenty of chances to do it so why hadn't he?

Sasuke glanced at Sakura who was hovering protectively over the blonde girl even as she herself was trembling from her own fear. Onyx eyes narrowed dangerously.

That bastard had planned this from the very beginning.

He had wanted him to find them and trick him into breaking his barrier so that Sakura's friend would be mortally wounded. So that she would have no choice but to finally use her powers. Now that they were completely unsealed, Orochimaru would be able to use her to fulfill whatever twisted goal he desired and then she would be left to Kabuto's nonexistent mercy.

Just like-

"Now Sasuke-kun, I don't suppose you'd give her to me without a fight? Though I must say, I've been wondering if you've even improved at all since you left-"

Sasuke manifested his sword and lunged but Kabuto nimbly dodged the blade. His hold on the hilt tightened in frustration. If he had his powers Kabuto wouldn't even dare challenge him.

His anger gave way to cold calculation as Sasuke assessed his opponent. He had never seen Kabuto fight before and he hadn't the slightest clue as to what his abilities were, but he couldn't underestimate him.

There was a reason why he was Orochimaru's right hand man.

* * *

_Chapter 11: The Power of Two_

* * *

All I could do was watch as Sasuke rushed forward to engage Kabuto who skillfully parried and every strike with his bare hands. How he could have done that without sustaining the even the slightest injury was beyond me.

"If you can't do any better than this it looks like Sakura will be coming with me after all," Kabuto said conversationally. "We'll be sure to take good care of _Sakura-chan_ but I can't say what will happen once she's outlived her usefulness."

"Shut up." I could hear the raw, barely suppressed fury in his voice.

Kabuto was unaffected by what was Sasuke's equivalent of an outburst. "Or perhaps Orochimaru-sama will be kind enough to let me have her as my next research subject. I'm sure she will be most fascinating, perhaps even more so than her dear mother."

I flinched when Kabuto's eyes flickered meaningfully in my direction for a brief second before he was forced to sidestep Sasuke's sword.

I was trying my best not to listen to Kabuto's veiled threats, to convince myself that he was just trying to distract Sasuke. Yet, I couldn't stop the fear that gripped me and although it scared me just as much to see Sasuke like this, I couldn't tear my eyes away from the fight.

The sight of Kabuto's glowing hands ignited an uncontrollable feeling of panic in me as I recalled exactly what he had done the first time I'd seen his hands glow like that.

"Sasuke!" I shrieked but I was cut short by Sasuke's gasp of shock and pain when Kabuto's palm slammed right into his chest.

Even though the pain must have been as excruciating, Sasuke didn't scream as I had. Instead, he fell to his knees, breathing heavily until the pain slowly began to subside. I wanted to go to him, to help him, but the look in Sasuke's eyes warned me not to do it.

Kabuto's face was impassive as he easily jerked the sword out of Sasuke's loose grip. The crimson glare he received in response to his underhanded move was as sharp and piercing as the tip of the blade he was holding millimeters away from the Sasuke's neck

Seeing Sasuke weaponless and defenseless left me on the verge of hysterical terror. My throat was so tight that I couldn't cry out and my entire body was numb with fright.

Sasuke simply closed his eyes as though he had resigned himself to his fate.

The oppressive silence was shattered by a loud bang and my eyes widened as what could only be described as a beam of pure energy hurtled straight towards Kabuto.

* * *

Caught completely off guard, the speeding projectile made contact with the hilt of the sword, knocking it out of his hand. Sasuke swiftly reached out to reclaim his sword, slicing at the space where Kabuto had been standing before he'd flipped out of the way.

"About time, idiot."

Sasuke's tone was scathing but there was no real bite to it and I nearly wilted in relief at the sound of Naruto's indignant retort.

"Hey, do you have any idea how long it took for us to find this place? And I'm not the one who decided to disappear on everyone without saying anything."

His words were directed at Sasuke but I winced inwardly at his second statement. The guilt doubled when I saw the worried look on Hinata's pretty face as she stopped beside me.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan."

Her pale gaze held no recriminations, only understanding and acceptance as she shook her head. "Is your friend alright, Sakura-chan?"

I nodded, my grip on Ino's hand tightening as I remembered how I'd almost lost her.

"How did you find us?" I asked.

"I called Naruto when I realized you were gone and he told me that Sasuke-san hadn't arrived at their meeting place either. We knew that something was wrong so I traced you using the residues of the spell I used on your necklace," Hinata explained.

I glanced at Kabuto who was visibly displeased by Naruto and Hinata's sudden appearance but I didn't give a damn about how he felt.

Sasuke crouched in a defensive stance. "Naruto, take Sakura and go. I'll handle Kabuto."

Naruto snorted derisively. "Like hell you will. You'd have been dead if I hadn't come to save your sorry ass."

"Naruto," Sasuke ground out but he went ignored.

"Hinata, take care of Sakura and her friend," the blonde said carefully, keeping his eyes locked on Kabuto.

"I see the great Uchiha Sasuke has fallen so far that he needs the aid of a lowly human," Kabuto sneered.

"I may be human but I can still beat a lowly demon like you." Naruto flashed him a cocky grin before he vanished.

* * *

One moment Naruto was standing a few meters away from Kabuto, the next he was right behind him. There was another loud bang and a ray of light that Kabuto barely managed to avoid. The speeding projectile succeeded in nicking the rim of his glasses, causing cracks to spider web outwards from the corner of the lens.

Kabuto whipped around but his glowing hand met empty air as Naruto flickered out of sight. Either he was moving too fast for my eyes to follow or…

"Is he-"

Hinata's smile confirmed my suspicions.

"Show off," Sasuke muttered as Naruto reappeared beside him.

As if to prove it, Naruto started spinning something in his hand that gleamed bright silver in the artificial lighting. "Jealous?"

"Hn."

Naruto wasn't bothered by Sasuke's response, or the lack of one, as he aimed a shining silver gun at Kabuto. I noticed strange symbols etched along the sides which probably explained why his bullets looked more like blasts of energy than proper bullets.

It also explained, or so I realized after watching Naruto fire continuously and rather indiscriminately at Kabuto who simply dodged everything, why his gun apparently didn't need reloading.

Hinata must have caught my disapproving look at Naruto's seemingly random shots.

"He's reading his opponent's movements," she said softly but before I could ask what she meant, Sasuke charged at Kabuto.

Sasuke's movements were faster and more decisive than they had been earlier and even I could tell that he hadn't been using his full strength before. His unrelenting assault put Kabuto on the defensive yet they were still rather evenly matched until Naruto joined the fray.

The sound of gunshots punctuated the air as Naruto teleported in and out of the fight so quickly that I couldn't predict where he would be next. But the way Sasuke's sword barely grazed the edge of Naruto's orange jacket when the blonde appeared abruptly in his sword's path after his initial strike was evaded by Kabuto let me know that Sasuke clearly didn't have the same problem.

In fact, both of them seemed to anticipate each other's moves, their near perfect coordination and timing gave Kabuto no opening to use what I figured was his only but no less debilitating attack.

It would have been a complete understatement to say that I was extremely surprised to find that despite their constant bickering even when they were facing a common enemy, their teamwork in battle was absolutely amazing and their combined efforts were slowly but surely driving Kabuto back.

Sasuke and Naruto attacked simultaneously. Kabuto was able to duck in time to avoid a bullet to the head that surely would have killed even a demon but Sasuke's sword which had been previously been level with his abdomen now stabbed into his shoulder.

Kabuto's lips briefly twisted into a silent snarl before his face returned to his usual blanked expression. But there was an almost maniacal gleam of fury in his eyes and I wondered if I was the only one who'd seen it.

Sasuke wrenched his sword free and removed the blood sliding down the blade with a flick of his wrist. The dark red droplets spattered onto the wooden floor with a sickeningly wet sound and I cringed at the sight. Now there was blood on the floor _and _the sofa. Ino would have a fit when she woke up. She was lucky her living room was relatively spacious or the rest of her furniture wouldn't have survived either.

Naruto teleported both himself and Sasuke over to us.

"I can't bring all of you at once so I'll send Hinata home with your friend first and then I'll come back and get you two," Naruto said, taking Ino's hand out of mine and wrapping an arm around Hinata's shoulders as he prepared to leave.

Or he would have if the walls hadn't started distorting and the floor beneath our feet hadn't started to literally disappear.

Naruto was the first to react.

"What the-"

Chillingly familiar laughter began to echo endlessly throughout the room until there wasn't even a room anymore.

I looked around at our new surroundings, trying to ease my apprehension and growing dread. Too bad it wasn't really working.

Because I knew that wherever we were, we definitely weren't in Ino's apartment anymore.

* * *

**I know this is a little late but... MERRY CHRISTMAS LOVELIES! I hope everyone had a very enjoyable holiday. Gosh I can't believe this year is coming to an end in a couple of days time -sniff- **

**This chapter took a little longer than I would have liked (I wanted to post this on Christmas eve as a present to everyone but my muse failed to cooperate) because there was a lot to think about. I realized that while Sasuke's abilities and stuff are pretty straightforward since they're based on his canon skills, Naruto's were um a bit difficult to incorporate into this story so I had a long internal debate of to clone or not to clone, weapon or no weapon etc. In the end I gave him teleportation because it's handy as hell plus it's something like kage bunshin since he can kinda be anywhere instantly. As for his weapon of choice, well a melee weapon like Sasuke's would have been boring. Besides, guns are sexy in this badass way *wink* ****This is the first fight scene I've written so I hope I did it justice. It's so much easier to visualize one than to describe one. Sigh. **

**Okay this is a tad unrelated to fanfiction in general but my friends are just as useless as I am when it comes to guys in real life so I'd really, seriously appreciate it if someone could give me an opinion on this situation: _1) Guy and girl are texting on Christmas day about random stuff 2) Girl starts teasing guy about how lousy the guys in guy's school are (it's like a running gag of sorts) and compares them to guys from other schools she's met 3) Guy denies and argues until girl eventually admits that he'll probably be fine 4) Guy tells girl that there's actually_****_ lots of girls who're willing to date him. _**

**So my main question is what does guy mean? ****I mean apart from him being a bit of a man-whore of sorts. And no, I'm not sure if I like this guy or not but I just might end up spawning a fic off all this which is a good thing in a way. Yup anyway, opinions will be greatly appreciated both on the chapter and the situation.**

**Hearts!**


End file.
